


Тонкий лёд

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Броку Рамлоу нужен был Зимний Солдат, не Джеймс Барнс.





	Тонкий лёд

  
Зимний Солдат был идеальным оружием — быстрый, смертоносный, не знающий жалости и сомнений, выполняющий приказы чётко и без вопросов. Смотреть в его холодные серые глаза было всё равно что смотреть в направленное на тебя дуло автомата — никаких эмоций, только холод и металл. Да, Зимний Солдат был идеальным оружием…  
  
Зимний Солдат был идеальным.  
  
Брок поначалу даже как-то побаивался ходить с ним на миссии — ну что это за напарник, с которым ни поговорить, ни сальными шуточками перекинуться, ни по бабам… Да и взгляд этот — будто за шиворот вылили ведро ледяной воды. Выражение глаз Солдата не менялось ни на конспиративных квартирах в относительной безопасности, ни на миссиях, когда он хладнокровно стрелял в лоб очередной дрожащей и умоляющей о пощаде жертве, ни на базах ГИДРы.  
  
Да, страшно поначалу было до усрачки. Стыдно признать, но Брок даже пару раз просыпался в холодном поту, после того как ему снилось, что Солдат всё с тем же застывшим выражением лица сжимает металлические пальцы на его горле. Самым интересным было то, что просыпался Брок хоть и в поту, но с каменным стояком.  
  
Он думал даже отказаться от совместных миссий от греха подальше, потому что на хую он всё это дерьмо вертел, но Пирс никому не давал поблажек, а тех, кто всё же отказывался, искали потом долго и находили в странных местах с несколькими дополнительными отверстиями в тушке. Пришлось смириться.  
  
— Что ж, снова ты и я, а? — говорил Брок замершему в своём углу Солдату. Тот в ответ смотрел всё так же прямо, холодно, без тени выражения. И молча. — Мож, по пивку?  
  
В ответ ожидаемо следовала оглушительная тишина.  
  
— Ну и сиди, бля. А я по пивку.  
  
Однажды простое вроде бы задание обернулось полным дерьмом — кто-то слил их Щ.И.Т.у. Брок уже прощался с жизнью, и наверняка так бы и вышло, если бы не чёртов идеальный Солдат. Который с тремя пулевыми вытащил Брока и ещё одного парнишу, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. Оказавшись в безопасности, Брок вывернулся из стальной хватки: “Да отпусти меня, ёб твою мать три раза через колено!” и, удостоверившись, что Чейз отделался лёгким испугом, повернулся к Солдату. Тот был весь в крови и копоти, на залитом кровью лице страшно сверкали холодные серые глаза. Страшно — потому что выражение у них было всё такое же. Никакое. Блядь.  
  
Два ранения в руку, одно в бок — а он даже не поморщился. Сраный робот.  
  
Ночь они провели втроём в пустыне, завернувшись в плащ-палатку и прижавшись друг к другу. Солдат был горячий, как печка, и Брок израсходовал на него весь запас воды — ублюдок был слишком ценным кадром, чтобы позволить ему тут загнуться. А тот метался в бреду, хватал Брока за руку, сжимая иногда так сильно, что едва не ломал пальцы, и шептал что-то неразборчивое по-английски и по-русски. Видеть его таким… человеком было странно. И до странного притягательно. Брок старался не думать об этом, и успешно не думал даже тогда, когда за ними наконец-то прилетели.  
  
Всё окончательно пошло по пизде, когда Пирс разрешил присутствовать на обнулении. Ещё и рассказывал голосом доброго дядюшки — вот, мол, стираем память, подавляем волю, закаляем сталь. Идеальное же оружие, правда?  
  
Да, блядь. Правда. В том-то и проблема.  
  
Плечи под пальцами были тёплыми, скользкими от пота и каменно-твёрдыми. Брок сжал пальцы и сцепил зубы — сильные и наверняка дико болезненные разряды прошивали тело Солдата, он глухо стонал и дёргался в путах, и казалось почему-то, что это не Солдата током бьют, а его, Брока. Когда всё закончилось, Солдат снова был идеальным — сильным, быстрым, хладнокровным. Но Брок видел его другим. И тогда в пустыне, и сейчас. Видел. Чувствовал. Он прикусил губу — стояк грозился нахрен порвать брюки-карго. Сбежав из лаборатории и закрыв за собой хлипкую дверь туалетной кабинки, Брок едва успел расстегнуть брюки и несколько раз с силой провести по члену — и кончил так, что подкосились ноги. Блядь. Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!  
  
Совместные миссии стали сраным наркотиком — Брок смирился с тем, что, похоже, окончательно съехал на этой долбаной стрессовой работе и теперь его возбуждали роботы-убийцы. Один конкретный робот-убийца с холодными глазами, металлической рукой и будто высеченным из камня неподвижным лицом. И лексиконом, состоящим из отрывистых «слушаюсь», «так точно» и «задание выполнено».  
  
Броку хотелось облизать его всего, оставляя следы зубов на бледной коже, хотелось ощутить на горле холодные металлические пальцы — но уже наяву, хотелось слышать, как дыхание Солдата становится тяжелее. Хотелось увидеть, как он кончит — всё так же почти не меняясь в лице. Дерьмо.  
  
— Слушай, — расслабленно начал Брок. Им до утра предстояло обретаться в микроскопической квартирке где-то в Брюгге, отвратительно маленьком и пряничном европейском городишке. Он ненавидел такие. — Может, хоть девочек закажем, а? Что времени зря пропадать?  
  
Солдат ожидаемо промолчал, глядя на него тяжёлым взглядом. Раньше от такого взгляда хотелось спрятаться, теперь… бля, лучше бы уж хотелось спрятаться.  
  
— Ну, ты, может, и робот, — всё так же беспечно продолжил Брок, едва слыша самого себя за шумом крови в ушах, — а я всё-таки мужик. И если девочки не вариант, то придётся обойтись своими силами. Присоединяйся, если хочешь.  
  
Нет, наверное всё пошло по пизде именно в сраном Брюгге. Когда Брок, откинувшись на спинку старого дивана, прикрыв глаза и закусив губу от удовольствия, дрочил, чувствуя на себе всё тот же тяжёлый, неподвижный взгляд. А потом Солдат вдруг оказался рядом, и его рука — тёплая живая рука — сомкнулась на члене, и Брок кончил себе на живот, содрогаясь и матерясь. Лучший, сука, оргазм в жизни.  
  
Солдат смотрел на него всё так же, и от его ледяного взгляда в жилах вскипала кровь.  
  
— Вам нужно было расслабиться, сэр, — сказал Солдат своим низким металлическим голосом как у сраного робота.  
  
Расслабиться. Твою же мать, а. Да, нужно, ты даже не представляешь, как.  
  
Это стало маленькой традицией. Маленькой грязной тайной. Они никогда не заходили дальше дрочки — односторонней и невзаимной, потому что при попытке вернуть услугу Солдат перехватил руку Брока, едва не сломав к хуям, и уронил короткое “нет”. Кончая, Брок всегда смотрел в холодные серые глаза, и ему казалось, что они вытягивают из него нахрен душу. Если она у него вообще была.  
  
Он понимал, что ходит по охуенно тонкому льду, что это какое-то дерьмо ёбаное, но остановиться не мог и не хотел. Можно было бы списать всё на адреналин и приятно щекочущую нервы опасность, но бояться Солдата он перестал уже очень давно, а Пирса не боялся вообще никогда. И небезосновательно полагал, что тот многое спустит с рук своему лучшему оперативнику.  
  
— Человек на мосту, — хрипло прошептал Солдат, и Броку показалось, что он буквально  _слышит_  треск, с которым лёд под ним наконец проломился. — Я знал его.  
  
В глазах Солдата было что-то, чего там не должно было быть, что-то отчаянно человеческое и уязвимое, и Броку казалось, что он падает и захлёбывается в ледяной воде. Наверное, это должно было когда-нибудь случиться, Солдат должен был вспомнить того, кем был раньше. Но он не вспоминал этого семьдесят лет, и Брок отчаянно надеялся, что не вспомнит уже никогда. Сучка-судьба вместе с долбаным Капитаном Америкой, чтоб его черти драли, над этими надеждами только посмеялись. Брок и сам бы посмеялся — надежды, нашёл, блядь, о чём думать! — но было не смешно. Хотелось вцепиться Кэпу в глотку зубами и смотреть, как из его голубых глаз, на которые дрочила вся богоспасаемая Америка, медленно утекает жизнь. Так же медленно, как пробуждалась она в холодных глазах Солдата.  
  
Идеального оружия. Живого человека. Личного помешательства Брока Рамлоу.  
  
Ему нужен был Зимний Солдат — и нахрен не сдался сраный герой войны Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс Барнс не был идеальным.  
  
Солдат умер на геликарриере — думать так было проще. Брок тоже едва не умер, но упрямство и злобная, отчаянная, затмевающая всё жажда мести заставляли его цепляться за жизнь из последних сил — и надо же, он всё-таки выбрался. Выбрался, чтобы отомстить. Пусть не сразу. Он умел ждать — и знал, что однажды своими глазами увидит смерть звёздно-полосатого ублюдка, отнявшего у него всё.


End file.
